La fiesta de Halloween
by MAEC
Summary: [Relato corto] 31 de Octubre, día de Halloween. Misao celebra una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween en su casa y, ayudada por otros cómplices, lo disponen todo para que Kaoru pueda lanzarse a la yugular del tranquilo Kenshin. ¿Podrá él resistirse a la tentación que supone esta nueva Kaoru?


**La fiesta de Halloween**

**— * —**

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Qué rápido he vuelto! O_o….. Me quedo ojiplática conmigo misma. ¿Y sabéis lo gordo del caso? Que este fic no es ninguno de los dos esbozos que había pensado.

Este fic se lo dedico a **Linkyiwakura**. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es culpa exclusiva de ella que exista. Ella siempre me dice que mis fics le inspiran para dibujar; pues bien, esta vez ha sido un dibujo de ella el que ha inspirado un fic. Lo más flipante del caso es que media hora antes de ponerme con él le había dicho totalmente convencida que no iba a escribir ninguno por el momento O_o.

Me encanta el dibujo de Halloween que hizo de KK y por eso tenía pensado meterlo como portada interior en el libro de «Juegos del destino». Aunque la temática fuese Halloween casaba muy bien con la historia: Kenshin vestido de espadachín (vida pasada) junto a Kaoru disfrazada de Halloween (vida presente). Me molaba la idea, pero estaba poniéndole el bordecito y demás a su dibujo de Halloween en el librillo, cuando no me pude resistir. ¡Tenía que escribir esa escena! XD

Y ¡plof! Fue pensarlo y en tres segundos me había aparecido en la cabeza una pequeña historia para ellos *o*. Y como ya comenté en su día, no me opongo a escribir historias cortas, pues en unas horitas de distracción, están terminadas. Así que aquí hay otra más que espero que os guste.

PD: Linky, majetona, ¡deja de dibujar a KK! »_« ¿No te dije que con tu dibujo de Hagen/Minako ya podía encargar los librillos esta semana? Pues por tu culpa ahí siguen sin pedir T_T. ¡Y ahora tengo que reformar toda una portada! ¡Te daría de collejas si te tuviera cerca! T_T

En fin, va con retraso pues hace más de una semana que fue Halloween, pero es que la inspiración me vino esta semana ^_^º.

— * —

_Notas del fic:_

Es un universo alterno ambientando en el presente, en el día de Halloween. En un principio lo quería ambientar en Japón, luego lo quise trasladar a EEUU porque sus actitudes son más extrovertidas de lo que cabría esperar, pero luego volví a Japón aunque sigan siendo extrovertidos. Así que no esperéis que sean muy fieles a sus personalidades del manga. Quería escribir una historia basada en el dibujo de Linky y eso pasaba por tener una actitud más abierta.

¡Espero que os guste! :-D

— * —

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

— * —

**La fiesta de Halloween**

_Mañana de Halloween_

—En serio, tío, tienes que espabilar —le recriminó Sanosuke por enésima vez en lo que iba de año—. Megumi me dijo ayer que Kaoru se ha empezado a ver con un chico. Vas a perder tu oportunidad.

Kenshin conocía a Kaoru desde principios de ese año. Habían coincidido en una exhibición de kendo y él había sentido una conexión inmediata con ella. A pesar de ser de clubes distintos —y por ello, adversarios—, durante los días que duró el torneo, se habían acercado tanto que por momentos llegó a pensar que había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Se le escapaba de todo entendimiento lo que le había sucedido. Podía llamarlo «flechazo», «feromonas», «conexión mística», o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera. Le daba exactamente igual, porque en cuestión de días, se había enamorado de una desconocida. Jamás le había ocurrido algo parecido, pero no podía ser de otra forma cuando se había topado con la mujer más extraordinaria que había conocido en su vida.

No sólo coincidían en muchas aficiones, además Kaoru tenía una amabilidad que hacía irresistible el querer estar a su lado. Era tierna y generosa, y poseía una sonrisa que sólo escucharla le creaba cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, aquello no era incompatible con la vitalidad y entusiasmo desbordantes que contagiaban a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor.

Kaoru le reconfortaba hasta lo más profundo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Para su desgracia, las «bondades» de Kaoru no terminaban ahí: era una mujer preciosa. Tenía unos ojos azules que le volvían loco, y su pelo negro era tan suave que muchas veces tenía que refrenarse para no hundir sus dedos en él mientras la besaba con pasión. Su nívea piel que en tan contadas ocasiones había podido tocar, le hacía soñar con tórridas noches en las que paseaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Por eso había sido todo un impacto que en los escasos cuatro días que coincidieron, el tranquilo e impasible Kenshin Himura hubiera acabado literalmente «colgado» por Kaoru Kamiya.

Durante el torneo, había creído que el sentimiento que había nacido en él esos días de exhibición había sido mutuo. Había llegado a tomar valor para citarse con ella después de la competición. Pero justo antes de decirle nada, había aparecido el novio que no sabía que tenía.

Aquello supuso para Kenshin un jarro de agua fría de proporciones bíblicas.

Por supuesto, en su opinión, no era algo de extrañar. Kaoru debía tener una ristra de hombres alrededor acechando como buitres. Una chica como ella era imposible que no estuviera cogida. Lo que le había sorprendido era que dicho novio no se hubiera presentado ni un solo día en la exhibición. Si él estuviera en su lugar, no le quitaría ojo.

Lo cual le llevaba a sólo dos hipótesis: o el tío era un inconsciente por no alejar a los buitres, o Kaoru era una mujer leal y fiel hasta el punto de que un hombre pudiera estar seguro de ella.

La segunda hipótesis le hizo suspirar de nuevo. Era demasiado bonito para que estuviera todo envuelto en el mismo paquete.

—Prefiero tener su amistad, Sano —le contestó Kenshin volviendo a tierra.

Era algo que le había costado asumir incluso cuando se enteró de la ruptura de su relación un par de meses después. Había terminado ella y por eso supo que Kaoru estuvo menos afectada que su ex. Además de un amigo espontáneo, se había convertido de pronto en su confidente y por eso no quería arriesgar esa relación.

—No puedo creerlo —le reprochó su amigo—. Nadie te ha visto así por una mujer. Kaoru te tiene bien cogido, ¿y no quieres luchar por ella?

—Kaoru dejó bien claro a cualquiera que se le acercara que no quería saber nada de relaciones por un tiempo. —Sanosuke resopló ante ese argumento—. Y por supuesto, nunca me convertiré en otro de esos enfermos de amor que la acechan.

—¡Ya eres un enfermo de amor! —replicó Sanosuke.

—Vale —reconoció él—, pero ella no lo sabe. Soy su amigo, no un pelmazo que la acosa. —Sanosuke volvió a resoplar, pero más fuerte esta vez—. Necesita espacio para recuperarse de su relación fallida.

—¡¿Espacio?! —exclamó el chico—. ¿Pero cuánto espacio quieres darle? ¿Hasta que se haga vieja? —Soltó un suspiro exasperado—. Mira, Kenshin, si está tanteando ya a otros hombres es que está recuperada. Y te lo vuelvo a decir por enésima vez: como no espabiles, la perderás.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza como si fuera una discusión en la que no quería entrar.

—No lo puedes entender. Prefiero seguir como amigo, que hacer incómoda nuestra amistad si ella me rechazase.

Sanosuke levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la ropa que había colgada en el respaldo de una silla.

—Tú verás lo que haces. Pero te puedo asegurar que dentro de unos meses, te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

Sanosuke cogió las prendas y las levantó. Eran unas vestimentas tradicionales; lisas, sin ningún tipo de adorno. La parte de arriba era de un color rojo profundo, casi tan rojo como el propio pelo largo de Kenshin. El _hakama_ era de un gris muy claro, casi blanco.

—¿Y esto?

—Es mi disfraz de esta noche. —Kenshin se acercó a su escritorio y cogió la espada enfundada que reposaba contra la pata—. Mira esta espada —le dijo pasándosela.

Sanosuke dejó la ropa en el sitio que estaba y, cogiendo la funda, desenvainó la espada.

—Es una espada de verdad —comentó mirándola por ambos lados. El filo estaba muy desgastado, casi romo. Pasó el dedo por encima y comprobó que no cortaba.

—La he encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano. Está en tan mal estado que la conseguí por un precio muy económico.

—Así que vas a ir de samurái a la fiesta.

—Sí, creo que es lo máximo a lo que puedo llegar. Ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas de disfraces. Así que ir con un traje tradicional no me supone tanto problema.

Sanosuke negó con la cabeza resignado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda que le sacudieron entero—. Eres un caso perdido. Misao espera disfraces impactantes en su fiesta. ¡Sabes que esa chica está loca! ¿Y tú te vas a presentar con esto?

—Y suficiente que ha conseguido que vaya. Lleva toda la semana hostigándome para que asista.

—Eres demasiado tranquilo, Kenshin. ¡Tienes veinticuatro años, hombre! No te comportes como mi abuelo.

—¿Te parezco un abuelo? —cuestionó indignado.

—A veces, sí. —Y por si necesitaba más pruebas, señaló la ropa colgada en el respaldo de la silla. De hecho, esa ropa se llevaba antes de que incluso su abuelo naciera.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. Él no tenía ningún problema. Simplemente, no le gustaban ese tipo de actividades. Le gustaba hacer cosas más relajadas que no meterse en una fiesta con un montón de gente y con la música a todo volumen destrozando sus pobres tímpanos.

—En fin, tengo que irme —suspiró finalmente Sanosuke—. Al menos Misao ha conseguido arrastrarte a una fiesta, que ya es toda una proeza en sí misma. Si esta noche además también aparece Aoshi por allí, a esa mujer habría que canonizarla por haber conseguido los milagros necesarios para ello.

Sanosuke se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de marcharse.

—¿Y tú de qué vas a ir vestido? —preguntó con curiosidad Kenshin.

Sanosuke se giró antes de salir y se encogió de hombros.

—Sin duda, de algo menos soso que tú.

**— * —**

—Entonces, ¿estás segura de que viene? —preguntó una muy nerviosa Kaoru.

—Sí, se lo he hecho jurar. Vendrá —le confirmó Misao. Estaba subida a una escalera poniendo las últimas telarañas artificiales en las esquinas del salón—. Kaoru, de verdad, tienes que tranquilizarte.

—Es que no sé si voy a tener valor para hacerlo.

—Pues más te vale que sí, porque me ha costado la vida traer a Himura a la fiesta.

Kaoru se frotó las manos alterada mientras seguía observando trabajar a Misao. Estaba decorando toda la casa de forma impecable. La casa familiar de Misao era bastante grande en comparación con el resto de casas habitual de la ciudad de Hakodate. Estaba emplazada en las afueras del centro urbano, en una zona más tranquila y residencial. Y vivía, ni más ni menos, que en una casa de estilo feudal. Para Kaoru, habituada a las casas estándares de la ciudad, era impresionante entrar en esa casa: un edificio de dos pisos con jardín, una pequeña charca adornada con nenúfares y un _dojo_ propio. El recinto ocupaba más espacio que cuatro casas de su calle juntas.

Y gracias a Misao, ahora parecía la casa del terror.

Misao tenía adoración por aquella fiesta. En realidad, tenía adoración por _cualquier _fiesta, pero en Halloween disponía de la casa para ella sola y le encantaba organizar un gran evento que tendía a superar al del año anterior… o eso era lo que le habían dicho.

—¿Pero es que no has visto el vestido que voy a llevar? —inquirió con cierta histeria.

—¡Claro que lo he visto! Y créeme, esta noche te lo va a ver todo el mundo —se regocijó Misao.

Terminó de fijar las telarañas y se irguió en la escalera con los brazos apoyados en las caderas mientras analizaba cómo había quedado todo. El día anterior había terminado de decorar el _dojo_ —el lugar central de la fiesta—. Pero no por ello iba a descuidar el resto de la casa.

—Con ese vestido no vas a pasar desapercibida para nadie, Kaoru.

Kaoru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Voy a matar a mi primo —sentenció ella, pero la amenaza no tuvo mucho efecto al estar amortiguada por sus manos.

—Tu primo sabe perfectamente lo que necesitas para desestabilizar a un hombre. —Misao se bajó de la escalera y la miró a los ojos—. Kaoru, en serio, tú no conoces a Kenshin como yo. Sólo Aoshi es más tranquilo que él. No hay forma humana de alterarles, y se toman las cosas con una paciencia infinita. No se dan cuenta de que el resto de los mortales no somos así.

—Si te entiendo pero… ¡ese vestido se me pega como un guante! —gritó semihistérica—. Es como ir desnuda.

—Escúchame —dijo con seriedad—. Te aseguro que si no das un paso adelante tú, él no lo va a dar nunca. Es nuestra cruz particular por querer a hombres así —añadió con un suspiro.

—Misao, ¿no entiendes que yo no tengo la seguridad que tienen otras mujeres para llevar vestidos tan provocadores como ése? ¡Me voy a morir de vergüenza!

—No entiendo por qué… les vas a dejar babeando a todos.

—¡Misao! —se quejó ultrajada.

La chica resopló y se sentó en el sofá.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga. Yo tampoco tengo el carácter para ponerme un vestido de ésos. Si quieres consejos, a mí no me tienes que preguntar. Habla con Megumi —le sugirió—. Ella es una experta en las artes de seducción.

—¿He oído mi nombre? —dijo la aludida sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Megumi se estaba encargando de la comida para la fiesta.

—Kaoru se está echando atrás —le informó Misao al descuido—. Dice que el vestido es muy provocador.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Ahí está la gracia. —Megumi se dirigió al salón llevando un trapo de cocina en las manos con el que se estaba limpiando—. Enishi sí que tiene buen gusto para vestir a las mujeres.

—No entiendo cómo me dejé convencer —se resignó ella.

—Porque quieres a Kenshin. Por eso mismo. —Megumi se sentó al lado de Misao y Kaoru hizo lo propio con el sillón que había haciendo ángulo recto con el sofá—. Además, no te quejes que te he allanado camino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Le he dicho a Sanosuke en confidencia que estás viéndote con alguien.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kaoru sorprendida.

—Dijiste que irías con Enishi a la fiesta, ¿no? Así pensará que es ese chico y se le hará más patente que puede perderte.

Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que oía. Tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Bueno, si se lo has dicho en confidencia, Kenshin no se enterará —dijo Misao para consolar a su más reciente amiga. Pero Megumi giró la cabeza hacia ella y levantó una ceja con semblante condescendiente.

—Hablamos de Sanosuke. —Miró su reloj comprobando la hora—. A estas alturas Kenshin ya está enterado —se rio.

Kaoru gimió al oírla.

—¡No quiero que crea que me estoy viendo con otro!

—¡Claro que sí! Y estoy segura de que ésa también es la intención de tu primo. De ahí que te acompañe a una fiesta que ni le va ni le viene.

Misao le dio un golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Kaoru necesita que le des un cursillo rápido de seducción —dijo de pronto y Kaoru se sonrojó al extremo.

Megumi observó perezosamente a Kaoru.

—Me imagino. Es demasiado buena como para lanzarse en plan tigresa a por Kenshin. —Como pudieron comprobar ambas, al parecer aún le quedaban más tonos de rojos por alcanzar al rostro de Kaoru.

—Ya, pero puesto que Kenshin es peor que Kaoru, no le queda más remedio que intentar ponerle solución ella.

Megumi suspiró fingiendo un aire resignado, como si se tuviera que enfrentar a una tarea farragosa.

—Entonces, será mejor que empecemos pronto.

**— * —**

_Noche de Halloween_

Kenshin no hacía otra cosa que mirar a todos lados buscando a Kaoru. Aunque había intentado hacerse el conformista ante Sanosuke esa mañana en su casa, lo cierto era que le habían afectado mucho sus palabras. Si lo analizaba fríamente, hasta ese día no había asumido que a Kaoru podía volver a interesarle tener otra relación.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a encajarlo esta vez.

Cuando había estado con su ex había sido al principio de conocerla. Había sido deprimente enterarse de que tenía novio, pero lo había aceptado. Estaba seguro de que en unas semanas se le pasaría el capricho. Era sólo una chica nueva… la novedad.

Pero habían empezado a realizar actividades juntos y había acabado conociendo a sus amigos. Lo que sentía por ella, lejos de enfriarse, había ido a más y se le empezó a hacer bastante duro verla con otro.

Y luego, rompió con su ex.

Desde entonces, lo que sentía se había establecido y enraizado en su ser, y por eso, la idea de verla con otro…

Kenshin negó con la cabeza desechando esa idea. No podía ni pensarlo.

—Tienes que dejar de mirar a todos lados. Ya vendrá —dijo Sanosuke exasperado.

Kenshin le miró otra vez de arriba abajo. Su amigo había aparecido vestido de cuero con tres garras afiladas saliéndole de cada mano. Según le dijo, iba de Lobezno, pero el único Lobezno que él conocía era el de los «X-men» y éste llevaba mallas amarillas. Sanosuke juraba que era el atuendo de Lobezno antes de unirse al grupo, pero Kenshin no estaba muy puesto al día de los cómics de Marvel.

De lo que sí se estaba dando cuenta era que él iba mejor vestido para la ocasión que Kenshin. Los disfraces que llevaba la gente eran más truculentos que el suyo, pero él nunca pasaría por el aro de disfrazarse con esas pintas.

—Sólo quiero ver si viene acompañada o no.

—¿Para tirarte de los pelos si es así? —se burló Sanosuke—. Recuerda mis palabras de esta mañana. Te vas a arrepentir, y para entonces, ya será tarde.

No hacía falta que se lo recordara: ya se arrepentía. O lo haría si realmente tuviera presente la posibilidad de salir con ella. Pero había optado por conservar su amistad aunque tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias.

—¿Has visto a Misao? —preguntó Kenshin cambiando de tema—. Quería felicitarle por la fiesta.

—La he visto al poco de llegar. Está monísima con ese traje de bruja que se ha puesto, aunque para la ocasión debería haberse puesto uno de santa —rio él. Kenshin le miró sin entender—. Ha conseguido traer a Aoshi a la fiesta. ¡Es increíble! Así que en cuanto ha llegado, ha desaparecido del mapa. Allí donde esté él, la encontrarás.

El problema era que intentar buscarla en esa enorme casa y con tanta gente disfrazada, era toda una odisea. De modo que seguro que acababa antes si le mandaba un mensaje al móvil.

—Es sorprendente que alguien como Misao se fije en alguien tan serio como Aoshi.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen —declaró Sanosuke como si esa fuese la respuesta a los sentimientos de su amiga—. En buena hora decidió buscar trabajo para las vacaciones. Si no hubieran coincidido en ese restaurante, ahora Misao no estaría echada a perder —comentó con resignación por cómo la chica había quedado prendada de su compañero de trabajo.

A Kenshin le maravillaba la voluntad inquebrantable de Misao. Sabía que era así desde el jardín de infancia, en el cual se habían conocido tanto Sanosuke, como Misao y él. Pero desde hacía meses, esa voluntad se había puesto a prueba gracias al «chico solitario».

No había coincidido mucho con Aoshi más allá de verle en el restaurante en donde trabajó Misao en las vacaciones. Pero era un hombre muy introvertido. Sabía que no era tímido, simplemente, no socializaba mucho. Cuando le conoció, con lo parco en palabras que era, le sorprendió que tuviera un trabajo de cara al público, pero eso sólo duró hasta que se enteró de que los dueños de dicho restaurante eran sus padres. Igual que Misao, había trabajado en verano en el restaurante echando una mano en el negocio familiar.

Kenshin volvió a repasar la estancia en la que estaba. Le había impresionado cómo había dejado decorado el _dojo_ ese año. El lugar seguía llenándose de gente con cada minuto que pasaba. A diferencia de Aoshi, Misao era una relaciones públicas nata. Conocía a una cantidad ingente de personas y parecía haber invitado a todas y cada una de ellas a la fiesta.

Pero la que más le interesaba que llegase, no estaba allí, y empezó a notar cómo la impaciencia le consumía.

Miró otra vez hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kaoru?

**— * —**

—No puedo entrar. —Diciendo eso, Kaoru se giró con toda intención de marcharse a su casa. Enishi la cogió por el brazo.

—Quieeeeta ahí... Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

—Ni siquiera he entrado ahí y ya estoy muerta de vergüenza —se quejó ella cerrándose con más fuerza la capa con la mano que tenía libre. En la otra llevaba una calabaza de estilo Halloween que hacía las veces de bolso. Pero tenía una correa de argollas muy corta y no podía colgársela al hombro.

—Aún no te ha hecho efecto la copa que te he dado. No te preocupes, en cuanto entremos, te buscaré algo más.

—No hay nada que me haga efecto —masculló ella por lo bajo.

Enishi se acercó más a Kaoru y la cogió de los brazos para darle ánimos.

—Recuerda lo que te ha dicho Megumi. Esta tarde no lo has hecho del todo mal.

—Esta tarde, ni estaba vestida así, ¡ni estaba en una fiesta multitudinaria!

—No te preocupes del resto. Tú piensa en tu chico.

—No es mi chico —replicó incómoda.

—Pero pretendes que lo sea, ¿no? —La sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia la casa—. Quiero que me lo señales en cuanto le localices. Me mata la curiosidad por saber qué clase de hombre ha conseguido que llegues a hacer esto por él —rio ufano.

Kaoru se dejó guiar dentro con el corazón a mil. Incluso con la música alta de la fiesta, podía oír en sus oídos el latido que pulsaba feroz en su cuello.

Ni siquiera se pararon a saludar a nadie. Enishi directamente la llevó a la barra de bar improvisada en un lateral del _dojo_. Rebuscó entre las botellas, se sirvió una bebida y se la dio.

—Para dentro y de un trago —le dijo mientras cogía otro vaso de plástico y se servía lo mismo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó recelosa.

—Tú haz lo que he dicho.

Para desgracia de su esófago, Kaoru lo hizo. Notó cómo le ardía todo el camino y estuvo a un paso de escupirlo todo.

—¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! ¡¿Alcohol puro?! —Enishi tuvo la desfachatez de reírse mientras él se tomaba un pequeño sorbito de su vaso.

Al otro lado del _dojo_, Sanosuke le dio un golpe de advertencia a Kenshin y le señaló con la cabeza la zona de las bebidas.

—Creo que tu _dama_ ha llegado… y me temo que está acompañada.

Kenshin se tensó y miró en la dirección indicada. Tenía la capucha bajada y la pudo reconocer por el perfil. Le estaba gritando algo al hombre que la acompañaba, el cual se reía sin remordimientos.

Era un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio casi blanco. Desde donde estaba, no podía precisar si era su color, teñido o una peluca. Kaoru terminó por girarse apoyándose en la barra y escrutó la habitación como si buscara a alguien. En cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los suyos, Kaoru sonrió con el consiguiente vuelco de su corazón.

A pesar de lo deprimente que era para Kenshin verla allí acompañada de otro, no pudo evitar devolverle el saludo con una sonrisa. El hombre enseguida fijó su atención en ellos y con una sonrisa pícara, se puso a hablar a Kaoru al oído.

A Kenshin le hirvió la sangre al ver que ya tenía esas confianzas con ella.

—¿De qué van vestidos? —cuestionó Sanosuke con curiosidad—. Él va de vampiro, pero ¿y ella? Con esa capa negra no se la ve. —Se frotó el mentón y con ello estuvo a punto de sacarse un ojo con una de las garras—. ¿Irán de Drácula y Mina?

Kenshin estudió la vestimenta de la pareja. El hombre llevaba un elegante traje de vampiro. La capa característica había sido sustituida por un abrigo largo que seguía guardando la apariencia vampírica. Kaoru, en cambio, estaba resguardada por una capa larga que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Parecía una capa de las típicas que utilizaban las mujeres en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX, sólo que ésta era de un negro profundo.

Kaoru asentía a todo lo que le decía y Kenshin miró para otro lado para evitar que le carcomieran los celos.

Sanosuke, en cambio, no perdía ojo de su amigo y de Kaoru. Como bien había deducido esa mañana, Kenshin iba a acabar arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Ese chico todavía no era nada de Kaoru pero él ya se estaba subiendo por las paredes.

Torció el gesto ante el malestar de Kenshin, pero era culpa suya que pasara eso. Él estaba convencido de que Kaoru sentía algo por Kenshin. Por eso le animaba constantemente a dar el paso con ella. Sin embargo, lo único que estaba consiguiendo él, era que la joven se cansara y buscase otra alternativa.

Miró de nuevo hacia la pareja cuando se hizo evidente que Kenshin se había encerrado en su mundo viendo sin ver a través de la ventana. El acompañante la cogió por los hombros mientras hablaba con ella. Kaoru asintió y luego asintió con más vehemencia. Sanosuke dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida mientras pensaba cómo podría ayudar a Kenshin. Por mucho que él dijera que se conformaba, era evidente que esa decisión le hacía daño.

Entonces, el hombre le deslizó el nudo de la capa y se la quitó… y Sanosuke se atragantó con la bebida.

—¡Madre… mía! —exclamó como pudo entre tos y tos.

Kenshin se preocupó al oír a su amigo toser y llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Sanosuke apenas podía siquiera darse golpecitos en el pecho por culpa de las garras de las manos.

—Kaoru no viene de Mina —dijo con un hilo de voz, aún sin conseguir reponerse del mal trago.

—¿Ehh? —Kenshin no entendió a qué se refería.

—Vienen de vampiro y su «vampiresa esclava erótica».

—¿Cómo dices? —Kenshin casi se echó a reír por tan absurda definición—. ¿De «vampiresa esclava erótica»? ¿Kaoru? —se rio él ante la idea. Estaba convencido de que Sanosuke sólo pretendía hacerle _picar_ para que mirara en esa dirección—. ¿Y todo eso a la vez?

Sanosuke asintió aún con los ojos rojos pero tan grandes como platos y Kenshin no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección aunque fuese para acabar en su trampa.

Pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara al verla. El golpe de su vaso contra el suelo fue aplacado por la música que seguía sonando en el _dojo_. Por eso, ante el inmenso estupor que sentía, sólo se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el vaso cuando notó que se le mojaban los pies por la bebida.

Kenshin se había quedado de piedra viendo su imagen. No era capaz de hablar, ni de respirar… y ni tan siquiera de pestañear, ya puestos. Kaoru iba vestida de sueño erótico y, por desgracia, no era sólo el suyo. Su acompañante dobló la capa sobre su brazo y se marchó de su lado. Sólo había dado dos pasos alejándose de Kaoru cuando se le acercó un grupo de chicos. Pareció ligeramente sorprendida cuando se le acercaron a hablar pero, componiendo una sonrisa, se dejó conducir hacia el barullo de gente que bailaba en el centro del _dojo_.

Kaoru estaba impresionante y a Kenshin estaba a punto de darle un infarto. Ninguna mujer podía verse así; debería estar prohibido por ley. Llevaba un vestido negro largo que se adhería a su cuerpo como si fuera su segunda piel. El vestido se abría por la parte izquierda hasta su cadera, revelando parte de su pierna al andar. Llevaba botas negras altas que casi le llegaban hasta la rodilla y la tela se rozaba con ellas a cada paso que daba.

Tenía el cuello y la muñeca adornados por una gargantilla y una pulsera góticas. Los pendientes, que se veían gracias al recogido de su cabello, iban a juego con ellas. Y en una de sus manos, con sus uñas pintadas de negro, llevaba colgando una calabaza como si fuera un bolso.

Kaoru había ido a esa fiesta con toda intención de quitar el aliento a los hombres… no había otra explicación viéndola con ese disfraz.

—Si el chico que la ha traído a la fiesta no se anda con ojo, Kaoru volverá a casa del brazo de otro —comentó con ligereza Sanosuke y, como recompensa, se llevó una más que hostil mirada de Kenshin.

—Kaoru no es de _ésas_ —la defendió con fiereza Kenshin. Kaoru era una buena chica… una buena chica que esa noche iba a hacer que muchos hombres soñaran con ella.

Kenshin gruñó por la idea. ¿Dónde estaba el inútil que la había acompañado? ¿Qué demonios hacía quitándole esa capa y dejándola sin vigilancia contra esos buitres? En vez de quitarle la capa, debería haberle puesto otra encima para asegurarse de que no se la viera ni un poco.

Y entonces, el hombre entró sin nada en las manos lo que le dio a entender a Kenshin que había ido a guardar la capa de Kaoru dentro de la casa. Pero en vez de sentirse ultrajado por haber sido sustituido, sonrió y se apoyó contra la barra improvisada mirando al grupo mientras bailaba.

Kenshin quiso golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró a Kaoru, la cual bailaba rodeada por tres hombres totalmente ajena a lo que estaba suponiendo para él. Aquélla se estaba convirtiendo en la peor noche de su vida. No sólo estaba encerrado en una fiesta —¡y de disfraces!, para mayor mortificación—, sino que encima Kaoru le estaba restregando, de la forma más enloquecedoramente provocativa, lo que nunca podría tener.

Era su infierno de Halloween.

**— * —**

—¡Estoy agotada! —exclamó Kaoru cuando se juntó con Enishi una hora después.

Su primo no se había despegado de ese taburete en toda la noche, mientras ella bailaba con cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho y se sentía eufórica. Nunca había hecho nada parecido, pero era tremendamente estimulante sentirse admirada por los hombres que la rodeaban. Nunca había tenido semejante atención masculina, claro que nunca se había puesto un vestido tan provocador como el que llevaba.

—Tengo mucha sed, déjame el vaso. —Kaoru hizo el intento de cogerlo, pero Enishi lo retiró de su alcance.

—De eso nada… bebe agua. —Kaoru frunció el ceño por la sugerencia. Su primo había sido el primero en proporcionarle bebidas alcohólicas incluso antes de ir a la fiesta, y además, bastante fuertes—. Ya te has tomado tres copas y recuerda que te queremos _contenta_, no borracha. —Enishi alargó la mano y cogió un botellín de agua—. Toma.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento por el baile, Kaoru se sentó a su lado y bebió de la botella. Casi se la terminó.

—¿Por qué no has venido un rato conmigo? Ha sido muy divertido —rio ella sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

Enishi enarcó una ceja comprobando que su prima estaba _bastante alegre_. Sonrió. El plan pasaba por que Kaoru se mostrara más lanzada, ya que se suponía que el _famoso_ Kenshin era retraído con ella.

—Créeme, ha sido mucho más divertido estar aquí sentado mirando a tu chico. —Kaoru estuvo a punto de girarse para verle, pero Enishi se lo impidió—. No le mires. —Y le pasó una mano posesiva por la cintura—. Me ha fulminado todo el tiempo. Creo que se ha sentido muy molesto de que no te salvara de todos esos lobos que te han acechado esta noche. —Enishi se puso de pie y se arrimó a ella para cuchichearle al oído—. Parece un buen chico, no como el idiota del que por fin te deshiciste.

—¿Y por qué me estás diciendo esto así? —se extrañó ella. No era ninguna confidencia y por supuesto, aunque lo fuese, con la música alta que había, tampoco era que les fuesen a escuchar mejor por mucho que alguien pasara cerca de ellos.

—Porque le tiene que estar fastidiando muchísimo. —Y sonrió perversamente—. Kaoru, ese chico te quiere de verdad. La forma en la que te ha mirado… —añadió esta vez con seriedad.

—¿Verdad que tú también lo crees? —sonó esperanzada. Necesitaba acumular todo el valor posible para poder declarársele.

—Hay que estar ciego. —Le contestó rápidamente—. Parecía un perro abandonado. No ha podido ser una noche agradable para él viéndote pasar de mano en mano —comentó acertadamente Enishi. Kaoru había bailado con todos los hombres que la habían invitado y con cada uno que se sumaba, el semblante del chico se hacía más desesperanzador.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a la esquina de la que no se había movido Kenshin en toda la noche. Cuando una mujer vestida de diablesa sexy había aparecido en la fiesta, el amigo que le acompañaba había desaparecido con ella. Enishi supuso que era su novia, pues nada más alcanzarla, se habían besado como si les fuese la vida en ello.

Un hombre inteligente que había sabido marcar el terreno desde el minuto cero. La mujer en cuestión estaba impresionante, y si ese joven no la hubiera cercado, estaba seguro de que Kaoru y ella habrían estado mano a mano rifándose a los tíos de la fiesta.

Kenshin se tensó en cuanto le miró. Enishi le había visto ahí solo minuto tras minuto observando fijamente a Kaoru; sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella. Como si tuviera miedo de que al dejarla sin supervisión, desapareciese de su vista con cualquiera de los hombres que la habían acechado.

Enishi le envió una sonrisa pícara para provocarle, pero en su lugar, lo que consiguió fue que se moviera de allí con paso firme hacia la calle. Se separó de Kaoru sin poder quitar su vista de la puerta por dónde había salido.

—Tu chico se ha marchado —dijo preocupado. Kaoru se puso a mirar por todo el lugar intentando localizarle—. No está aquí. Le he visto salir por la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede marcharse a casa! —exclamó alterada apareciendo un instante de completa lucidez en su embotada cabeza—. ¡No he pasado por todo esto para que se vaya!

—Pues entonces ya puedes darte prisa en ir tras él.

Kaoru empezó a ponerse nerviosa y Enishi lo notó. La cogió de los brazos para reconfortarla y darle ánimos.

—Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. Te lo he dicho: te quiere. No tengo ninguna duda de ello.

Aunque le llevó varios segundos, Kaoru inspiró profundamente y asintió.

—Tienes razón. —Pero estaba muy nerviosa. Ella esperaba tener tiempo para preparar lo ensayado esa tarde cuando se acercara a él, y no tener que correr para buscarle.

Enishi le dio un empujón para que se moviera y así, Kaoru se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Mas cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, le vio sentado en el suelo de la entrada a la casa. No se había ido y eso le daba un respiro para tranquilizarse. Sólo había salido a tomar un poco el aire.

Incluso con el ruido de la música, Kaoru pudo abstraerse en la visión de Kenshin. Empezó a entender a qué se había referido Enishi con lo de «perro abandonado». Parecía abatido. Miraba con un semblante deprimido la espada que tenía en las manos.

El disfraz era tan propio de él…

Era muy hábil en kendo. Gracias a eso se habían conocido. Y cómo no, iba disfrazado de un antiguo samurái.

Kaoru reposó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. Porque bajo esa fachada de guerrero lo que se encontraba era un ladrón de corazones. Eso era lo que había hecho en cuanto le conoció en aquel torneo. Kaoru suspiró. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo estéril que era la relación con su ex. Era el único novio que había tenido y por tanto, no tenía con qué comparar. Y aunque tenía amigos, ninguno la había tratado con el cariño de Kenshin.

—Ey, preciosa… ¿bailas? —le preguntó uno de los chicos con los que había estado esa noche. Kaoru de primeras se sobresaltó por la interrupción de sus pensamientos, pero finalmente, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora tengo algo importante que hacer —se disculpó Kaoru. El hombre suspiró, pero se marchó sin más objeciones.

Y así, Kaoru volvió a centrarse en Kenshin.

Como le había dicho su mejor amiga Tae, Kenshin la trataba como si fuera su novia; con el mismo cariño y mimo que le correspondía hacer a un verdadero novio. Pero por culpa de su ex, ella no era capaz de discernir que una pareja tendría que ser así.

Y supo con certeza que Tae tenía razón cuando rompió su relación. Había sentido tal alivio que la había incluso desconcertado. No se había dado cuenta de la opresión a la que había estado sometida con él; algo totalmente contrario a lo que le ocurría cuando quedaba con Kenshin para ver alguna película o una exhibición de kendo.

Era tan tranquilo, siempre dispuesto a hacer un hueco para escucharla… y era relajantemente divertido. Nada era forzado con él. Se sentía tan bien con Kenshin, que esa sensación incluso le oprimía el pecho por la emoción. Como le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento al pensar en él.

Le quería… le quería con toda su alma; como nunca había querido a nadie. Pero por desgracia, como era tan comedido, le tocaba a ella coger las riendas de su relación si realmente quería llegar a algo con él.

En cuanto se alejó varios metros del _dojo_ sintió los ramalazos del frío del último día de octubre al que le faltaba poco para concluir. Kaoru se estremeció pero eso no impidió que siguiera adelante con su misión de acercarse a Kenshin. Se cruzó con varias parejas que se dirigían al centro de la fiesta, pero el número de personas que se encontraba y el volumen de la música, era inversamente proporcional a la distancia que recorría.

Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de él, el volumen de la música era un ligero murmullo en la noche y, en ese lugar concreto, ya no había nadie.

—¿Kenshin? —Él se tensó al escuchar su voz, pero no levantó la vista—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

—Quería tomar el aire —le dijo a su espada. Seguía sin mirarla, lo cual le molestó bastante ya que ese traje se lo había puesto para él.

—Con tanto ajetreo no habíamos coincidido ni para saludarnos. ¿Por qué no te has acercado para bailar? Ha sido divertido —comentó en tono alegre.

Kenshin se levantó pero no le contestó. Estaba muy taciturno esa noche. Si sus sospechas eran correctas y Kenshin sentía algo por ella, debería estar celoso y no deprimido.

—Hace frío; me voy dentro —dijo levantándose del sitio.

Kaoru no iba a permitir perder esa oportunidad de oro. Estaban en la fiesta pero en un lugar apartado. Ni en sus mejores pronósticos había esperado aquello.

—No te puedes quejar: tu disfraz es más abrigador que el mío —comentó animada—. Me gusta. Te queda muy bien. Es diferente a los típicos de Halloween.

Kenshin ni siquiera se movió, de modo que fue Kaoru la que terminó de acercarse a él.

—En cambio, el mío, sí que lo es —dijo con la voz más seductora que pudo encontrar. Kaoru estaba orgullosa de sí misma: le había salido mejor que incluso en sus ensayos—. De vampiresa —le informó como si no fuese evidente de qué iba, y con eso se pegó a su cuerpo. Balanceó su bolso-calabaza y, cogiéndole del _gi_ rojo, lo acercó más a ella—. ¿Te gusta?

Como no había levantado la vista en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, fue Kaoru la que metió su cuerpo en su campo de visión. Kenshin jadeó y pudo ver cómo tragaba saliva en cuanto se topó con el escote del vestido.

—¿Susto o dulce? —preguntó finalmente.

Y tuvo claro que fue susto. La espada se le cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. En otras circunstancias se habría sorprendido por oír el ruido metálico del objeto al caer que confirmaba que era una espada de verdad y no de atrezo. Pero estaba absorta observando cómo Kenshin se había quedado petrificado mirando a sus pechos.

Kaoru tuvo que contenerse para no besarle. Tenía la respiración alterada y un rubor había teñido sus mejillas.

Pero ella no sabía lo cerca que estaba Kenshin de hacer lo mismo… o algo peor. Kenshin no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Estaba convencido de que si la tocaba, perdería el juicio, se la echaría al hombro y la metería en la primera habitación que encontrase para violarla.

Así de crudo era su deseo por ella.

Y tuvo que recordarse tres veces seguidas que Kaoru no le pertenecía. Que de hecho, ahora estaba con un estúpido que dejaba a Kaoru pulular por ahí con esas pintas que incitaban a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas a que le hiciera algo.

Quería poner su mano en su cintura y deslizarla suavemente. Y también quería poner su mano en esa pierna al descubierto que se subía sobre él y poder tocarla. Y también quería bajar su cabeza y besar la piel expuesta de sus pechos.

Y también quería…

Y también quería subirla a una habitación y hacer que olvidara a cualquier otro hombre.

_«¡Mierda!»_, maldijo para sus adentros. La imagen de «Kaoru vampiresa» le perseguiría toda su vida. Nunca más podría estar con ella de la forma en que lo habían estado hasta ese día. Cada vez que la mirase pensaría en suaves sábanas deshechas y cuerpos sudorosos entrelazados.

—Kaoru… —susurró levantando la vista al fin y mirando a sus ojos.

Por la lejanía a la que habían estado en el _dojo_, no había podido ver todos los matices de su disfraz. Ahora sabía que esa ignorancia había sido una bendición para su paz de espíritu. Pero el maquillaje que llevaba no hacía menos a su vestido. Sus ojos azules brillaban destacando por la sombra oscura con los que se los había pintado, y sus labios negros eran una invitación clara.

Kaoru era en sí misma una incitación al pecado.

Pasó su brazo por el hombro y Kenshin notó cómo la calabaza se apoyaba sobre su espalda. La mano que le sujetaba le soltó sólo para deslizarse hasta su cuello y retenerle por la nuca. Kenshin estaba sin aliento viendo cómo Kaoru se iba pegando más a él.

—¿Te he asustado, Kenshin? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara—. Porque yo prefería dulce… —susurró contra sus labios con voz seductora.

Y Kenshin perdió del todo la cabeza.

Su mano cobró vida propia y aferró a Kaoru por la curva de su cintura para sujetarla contra él mientras la besaba. Fue un beso hambriento con el que pensó que se ganaría un bien merecido puñetazo, aunque en esos momentos le importaran poco las consecuencias.

Por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando, lejos de separarse, Kaoru le agarró con fuerza de la nuca para no dejarle marchar. Su cuerpo se frotó del todo contra el de Kenshin y Kaoru dejó de besarle para mirarle a los ojos. Subió un poco más su pierna haciendo que su cadera se encajara contra el bulto de sus pantalones. Kenshin no podía parar de jadear intentando recobrar el aire, pero eso no impidió que viera lo complacida que estaba por haber despertado su cuerpo.

Kenshin, por otro lado, aún no daba crédito al giro de los acontecimientos. Se suponía que había venido acompañada a la fiesta, pero ahora estaba sobre él como si se hubieran cambiado las tornas y fuese ella la que quería violarlo a él.

—¿Has bebido? —cuestionó preocupado. Si esa escena se estaba dando porque Kaoru estaba borracha, no podía consentirlo.

Kaoru asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. Kenshin tuvo problemas para inspirar.

—Lo suficiente para poder hacer esto.

Volvió a besarle y del ímpetu, Kenshin golpeó con sus piernas en el borde del suelo y perdió el equilibrio. Quedó otra vez sentado como lo había estado no hacía ni cinco minutos, con la salvedad de que esta vez, Kaoru le había acompañado y estaba sentada sobre él.

Las manos de Kenshin pasearon por encima del sugerente vestido, tocando cada curva de su maleable cuerpo. Cuando presionó más para acercar su cuerpo a su erección, ambos gimieron al unísono.

—Kaoru… —susurró con desesperación mientras la chica le besaba el cuello—. Kaoru…

Era su fantasía hecha realidad.

Pero no la dejó seguir y arremetió contra su boca. Adoraba sus labios, lo que ella hacía con ellos. Besaba de una forma que le quitaba el aliento. Disfrutaba saboreándola, algo que había creído firmemente que nunca ocurriría.

Kenshin se separó con brusquedad de ella cuando una brizna de sentido común se filtró en su mente.

—Detente, Kaoru… no podemos hacer esto. —Ella no le hizo caso y siguió besando y lamiendo la comisura de sus labios—. ¡Kaoru, para! —exigió con más fuerza.

Ella por fin se frenó con la respiración agitada y le miró con ojos nublados por la pasión.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que has bebido —contestó él rotundo—. Has venido con otra persona, ¿recuerdas? El alcohol está haciendo que hagas cosas que no quieres.

—El alcohol está haciendo precisamente que haga lo que quiero.

Kenshin se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola perplejo.

—Pero el chico con el que…

—¿Te refieres a mi primo Enishi? —Kenshin frunció el ceño desconcertado—. Él es el encargado de que esta noche venga así vestida para lograr seducirte.

A Kenshin se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas por sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —susurró incrédulo.

Kaoru le acarició los labios con los dedos mirándolos con anhelo.

—Llevo queriendo hacer esto casi desde el día en que te conocí. Pero nunca consigo tener la certeza de lo que quieres tú. Hay días que estoy convencida de que sientes algo por mí, pero otros días me confundes y pienso que sólo quieres ser mi amigo.

—Dios mío, Kaoru… —gimió metiendo sus manos por el recogido de su cabello. Si ella supiera…

—Te quiero —declaró ella—, y creo que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó titubeante. Teniendo en cuenta la seguridad con la que se le había echado encima, a Kenshin le llamó la atención ese tono vulnerable que había empleado de repente.

Una emoción profunda se apoderó de él. Sabía que Kaoru no era la clase de mujer que atraía la atención de los hombres voluntariamente. De ahí que a Kenshin le sorprendiera tanto su disfraz. Pero se había armado de valor y había aterrizado en esa fiesta como una _femme fatale_ para seducirle.

Estaba maravillado por ella.

—No sabes lo que dices —suspiró contra sus labios—. No hay palabras suficientes que expresen lo que siento por ti, Kaoru.

Ella soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonrió de alivio.

—Kenshin… —susurró contenta posando su mano en su mejilla para sostenerle y sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos malvas—. Me hace tan feliz oírte por fin esas palabras… Ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención.

—Pues no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto nunca más, o me provocarás un infarto.

Kaoru rio jovial por su reprimenda.

—No te creas que me hace mucha gracia. Enishi me ha tenido que dar varias copas para conseguir que entrara en esta fiesta con este vestido y pudiera lanzarme sobre ti —le reprochó ella. Si no fuera tan cerrado con ella en cuanto a sus emociones, no habría tenido que pasar por ese trago—. Prométeme que no voy a tener que hacer esto cada vez que quiera arrancarte una confesión.

Kenshin la acercó a él y la besó con suavidad deleitándose en ese nuevo aspecto de su relación del que tanto provecho iba a sacar de ahora en adelante. Se sentía tan abrumado por la emoción de tenerla, que tenía miedo de que esto pudiera ser un simple sueño del que despertaría en breve. Si eso ocurriese, la desilusión sería tal que no sabría cómo soportarlo.

Amaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Era lo primero en lo que pensaba por las mañanas y lo último cuando se acostaba. La ansiaba con una desesperación que rayaba la locura. Sólo de pensar que era suya le proporcionaba una felicidad absoluta.

Y era tan placentero besarla que se separó de sus labios con reticencia.

—Nunca más necesitarás hacer nada extraordinario para conseguir que te diga lo que siento. Me haces tan feliz que tendrás la desgracia de oírlo con tanta frecuencia que te acabará aburriendo. —Kaoru rio por tan absurda idea. Nunca se cansaría de escucharle decir que la quería—. Pero también te digo que nunca me opondré a que te pongas ropa tan seductora y me hagas un pase privado —comentó anhelante. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció sólo de pensarlo y Kaoru se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—Eso sí puedo concedértelo cuando quieras —susurró en su oído y Kenshin jadeó en respuesta.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto de su delicado cuerpo. Estaba impresionado en lo más profundo por el giro que había dado la noche. Porque, de creerla en manos de otro hombre, había pasado a estar en las suyas.

Kaoru se irguió de repente desconcertando a Kenshin, pero sólo fue hasta que vio dibujarse una pícara sonrisa en ella mientras balanceaba en su mano el bolso-calabaza.

—Al final no me has contestado, Kenshin. ¿Qué prefieres: susto o dulce? —preguntó con una voz tan sugerente que hizo temblar al hombre.

Kenshin sonrió feliz por poder disfrutar de esta nueva faceta de Kaoru. Con una mano sobre su espalda, la atrajo hacia él con un suave empujón.

—Por supuesto, prefiero dulce.

Y diciendo eso, la besó de nuevo sin guardarse nada para él. Porque no había nada más importarte que hacerle sentir a esa mujer lo que le provocaba a él.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, el infierno se había transformado en su cielo de Halloween.

**— * —**

_Notas finales:_

Y hasta aquí llega el fic. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño relato :-D

Sólo me queda hacer un inciso en cuanto al famoso «Truco o trato». En este fic, para darle más sentido a los propósitos y situación de KK, he utilizado una fórmula más verdadera de la popular expresión «_trick or treat_». Técnicamente, el significado de la expresión sería «"travesura/susto/broma" o "regalo/dulce/golosina"». Pero al castellanizarla, para que sonara mejor fonéticamente, se popularizó el «truco o trato» al que estamos acostumbrados pero que no me sirve para los propósitos de este fic ^_^º. Por eso he utilizado una frase menos convencional pero más «adecuada» al verdadero significado.

Por cierto, he metido a Enishi porque nunca le había usado y no me apetecía inventarme a nadie, no por otra cosa. Y no, no elegí a Yahiko porque no me pegaba para nada para el puesto XD.

Y listo :-D . Como siempre, ya sabéis que leo los comentarios y los respondo siempre que me sea posible.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
